


Yours Sincerely

by reiicharu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arashi conversations make no sense, Cute, Cute things, F/M, Gen, Romance does not happen but it is romantic, Sexual Powerhouse Ninomiya Kazunari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiicharu/pseuds/reiicharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost like a J-drama. Somewhat unanswered feelings, the group of silly friends and an OTP that’s meant to be a.k.a the resolution to Jun and Mao and that mundane White Day Card he sent her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Sincerely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurosawabride for 2012 JE White Day. I should really date my things properly. I think I enjoyed writing the Arashi conversations far too much.

 

 

He falls in love with Makino Tsukushi.

 

 

*

 

 

 

Correction: Domyouji falls in love with Makino. This is not fiction, it’s reality and Matsumoto Jun is an idol. He doesn’t get to fall in love because god forbid he’s taken off the market.

 

“I think you’re over-thinking,” Ohno tells him wisely.

 

It’s easier for you, Jun thinks, two dramas and a movie means more than it probably should. “It’s just fiction,” he says out loud for the world, “Besides, remember? She once said that her type would be Soujiro,” but he makes a face because a guy like Soujiro would break Mao’s perfect heart like it’s made of glass.

 

 

*

 

 

Mao sent him Valentine’s chocolates—small chocolate squares with strawberry flavouring. They were packeted in a cream box with silver ribbon. His manager came tearing through the room with them and all of ARASHI made ridiculously cute noises.

 

But then he heard that Shun received chocolate as well, and for some reason, Jun’s heart sank a little.

 

 

*

 

 

Jun claims he would probably know Mao better than any of her co-stars, the way he can tell she’s troubled by a certain line in her script, or that she’ll bow immediately when through the entrance of the set, even before her manager does. He’s seen her half asleep and still, saying goodbye to the lightning and sound crew.

 

She greeted him every single day, with that smile he can never forget, her eyes lit up when she tells him hello, let’s work hard today. It was something to look forward to.

 

He doesn’t really talk about that to anyone though, because Matsumoto Jun waiting for Inoue Mao’s pleasant good mornings, afternoons and evenings is a bit absurd.

 

They’re the type of memories kept private—the Vegas rule applied to what happens on set because Mao is no Tsukushi and Jun desperately insists that he’s not as rambunctious as Domyouji.

 

“But, you’re kind,” Jun had pointed out before, “You and Tsukushi are both very kind people.”

 

She laughed and said that maybe they’re both missing the point, “It’s a drama, but no matter what, we need to make it completely believable, right?”

 

 

*

 

 

Still, he sends her a White Day card, signed:

 

Yours sincerely, Matsumoto Jun.

 

 

*

 

 

Aiba’s the one to bring it up. Lovely and honest Aiba with much concern, “You guys were like those types of people, you know?”

 

“What type?” Jun asks. He’s stirring milk into his coffee

 

Aiba calls them a love through the ages—Jun says it’s just a drama, just a show, just another fairytale and there’s a reasons those stop at the happy endings.

 

“But, you were happy,” and Aiba’s an optimist and loves to see the good in the world. “Jun-pon, you should be happy.”

 

“Don’t call me that. I’m not five years old.”

 

“I could call you Domyouji.”

 

It makes him laugh, but Jun tells Aiba maybe they should just stick to Jun-chan.

 

 

*

 

 

Haven’t you heard, the world asks, it’s time to move on now.

 

 

*

 

 

Sometimes, Jun wonders how on earth women fall over their feet for Nino. The entire ‘I’m short and snarky, but _sexy_ charm Nino likes to utilise seems a bit off putting but then again, women are plentiful in Nino’s life.

That is, if one were to believe what Nino says.

 

“Maybe it’s because I’m a powerhouse,” Nino drawls.

 

The rest of ARASHI shushes him and says that it’s not really the point, but yes, it’s very nice to know dear.

 

“Really, admire my sexual prowess,” Nino proclaims far too loudly to the point that he’s getting shocked and dismayed looks from old grandmothers.

 

Sho presses his fingers to his temples like he has a migraine—one tends to get those when dealing with Nino, “But we aren’t here to talk about you.”

  
“We aren’t?” Ohno asks, confused.

 

“We are worried for Juntan,” Aiba announces.

 

“We are?” Nino splutters.

 

“We are,” Sho echoes.

 

Let it all be known to the world, Jun thinks, that ARASHI is perfectly in-sync, despite the claims of the general public.

 

“Juncchi is sad,” Aiba explains, like it helps, “He’s been bitten by a bug.”

 

“I appreciate the concern, but it’s not like you can help,” Jun points out and he sincerely hopes that they can’t. ARASHI tends to go all out and he doesn’t think it’d be very tactful to allow them to start planning. Or scheming. Something. “I’m just thinking a lot, nothing you guys can really do. Thank you, but I’m fine.”

 

“We can help,” Sho insists, although he says it with wide eyes and a caffeine addiction because it’s not a normal day if Sakurai Sho isn’t overextending himself. “Let us help.”

 

Jun snorts, “What are you going to do, make me a pie chart?”

 

“I like pie,” Nino says helpfully. “Free pie.”

 

Ohno just nods along with it, mainly because they lost him at the bug metaphor used by Aiba and probably because when it comes to Sho’s planning and Nino’s encouraging, Ohno’s always the one to ambling along behind just to bring up the rear.

 

Meanwhile, Aiba charges on ahead, “Have you even talked to her past New Year’s?”

 

“I sent her a thank you message for her Valentine’s chocolate. I also bought her a White Day card. It said ‘Happy White Day, Yours sincerely, Matsumoto Jun’ and I’m sure she got it unless her manager put it through the shredder.”

 

“If I ever received a card like that, I’d personally put it through the shredder myself,” Sho mutters in dismay. “Sincerely?”

 

“I am never talking about my feelings ever again.”

 

“We should be glad that Junbo send her a card though. Better than not doing anything at all,” Aiba points out kindly, cutesy nickname and all.

 

Jun chooses to just hold his head in his hand and mutter that this is far from the reality he wanted. So very, very far.

 

“Seriously, sincerely?” Nino yells, about to flip the table over in rage. He’s done that one or two times, but mostly in relation to Final Fantasy or Super Mario. “What planet were you born on?”

 

“Shut up, powerhouse.”

 

 

*

 

 

He filmed two dramas and a movie with Inoue Mao, he asked her out on a date and was turned down, Jun thinks that story’s been told, it’s over, time to wake up because it’s only in a dream does such happiness exist.

 

He thinks it all started with god damn New Year’s, with stupid Red versus White, with Kohaku and her tears of joy at the victory of the Red team and how he felt like losing was a prize in itself, just to see her happy once more, right next to him.

 

 

*

 

 

Love is a many, splendorous thing.

 

Just a silly love song, just like another movie.

 

 

*

 

 

“So Jun-chan does love her.”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

Truth is, he probably didn’t need to.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Besides, what can he say?

 

Jun can rehearsal stage plays, recite the hiragana chart and maybe, possibly, he can write a song given that it’s a good day and he’s got a tune in his head, but he can’t picture the conversation between himself and Mao. Besides, he doesn’t—never—wants to let people know that once before, she said yes.

 

The conversation was something simple; how are you, good, I hope filming goes well, do you have time after work today, ah, oh okay.

 

He put it in the back of his mind long ago, Jun doesn’t feel like revisiting it. It wasn’t so much a sting, just a small soft sound that made a little thud.

 

“Thank you for the card,” because instead, Mao calls him. “It was very kind of you.”

 

“Your chocolates were delicious.”

 

“They’re meant to go with coffee, I know you like that.”

 

He’s honest with her, “I like coffee,” but not too honest, because Matsumoto Jun does not do love declarations over the phone. “I like that you liked the card,” and no one would ever think he’s starred in numerous dramas, most of them starring him as the romantic male lead.

 

“Would you like some coffee?” Mao asks.

 

“I have coffee,” Jun answers.

 

“Oh. But, again. Thank you,” and she goes silent for a moment.

 

He realises what exactly she’s asking and feels much like a fool. But Jun smiles and pushes on, “Mao,” just her name and nothing else.

  
There’s a smile in her voice, more than enough. “Jun.”

 

“It’s far too late for coffee, but how about lunch?”

 

“I’m not hungry.”

 

“Good.”

 

 

*

 

 

They have breakfast instead of lunch, tea instead of coffee, talks instead of confessions. Not quite what he planned but Jun honestly thinks he should have stopped expecting a long time ago. Mao looks lovely and Jun smiles too much.

 

She remarks breakfast is like the start of the day and yet she seems to skip it. He tells that he understands what she means but, maybe they should make a habit of trying to have breakfast.

 

“Together,” he half jokes, he suggests.

 

“That’d be nice. I’d be glad to see you in the mornings again.”

 

 

*

 

 

“How did it go?” Aiba demands.

 

“Tell us,” Nino commands.

 

“I hope you had fun,” Sho says warmly.

 

“Oh, and good morning,” Ohno adds.

 

He laughs and tells them the truth, “I fell for her once more,” and for as long as it takes, he’s willing to fall over and over again. 


End file.
